Nightmare's and Deadly Times
by Gorillazfanatic7591
Summary: Noodle wakes up abruptly in the middle of the night... remembering a faint nightmare that creates mayhem in the Gorillaz house hold! What will they do to help the little guitarist in her time of need! (I'm so sorry at that fail of a summary :/)
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie what is up yall! This is Gorillazfanatic here with my first ever Gorillaz fanfiction! Soo I have no idea how this works at all and ya... its really late its acctually 12:43 and im probably gonna screw this up like post a chapter at a time or something because im just that special :D Anyhoo, lets cut to the chase! Enjoy! (Phase 1)

Noodle held tight to the end of her bed. Sweat dripping from her forehead. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes scanned about her room. The dark edges seemed to be coming at her, "2-2-2D! RUSSLE!" She managed to cry out. She went to the base of her bed and began scooping the covers up over her head to protect herself from the cold dark room. She heard little pitter-pats and then loud stomps. The door to her little room slammed open to reveal a very worried looking drummer and pianist. "WHOSE TRYNA' HURT MY BABY GURL!" Russel yelled at the empty darkness. "Y-yea!" 2D squealed from behind the massive Russel. When Russel realized no one was there he retracted. His eyes scanned the room and ended at little Noodle curled up under the covers. "Mmmmerf..." Noodle had been making little grunts and moans from under the covers. 2D came up to the bed and leaned down on one knee to be eye length with the curled up Noodle. "Luv, no one is in hea' is' awl right." 2D said. Both 2D and Russel knew Noodle is not the one to come yelling for them unless she was in danger or another emergency. She was brave and independent. He patted the top of Noodles head. "N-n-n-no! They are still here! I have to gooo they need to send me again!" "What are you talkin' 'bout baby gurl no ones gonna send you." Russel said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He shifted his heavy weight to where he was facing the little Japanese girl. 2D reached out to grab the edge of the blanket covering her head. He pulled it past her neck and placed his hand on her purple strands of hair. Her emerald eyes looked strait at 2D's black voids. They always fascinated her. The way they just seemed never ending, Just like the night sky. He smiled a toothy grin and rustled up her hair. "See? Everythins' awl right!" He slumped back onto his feet. "It was a dream! It was real! I was in my room, back at the army station in Japan. I woke, in my dream. My dark room seemed to be spinning. I stood up and started to walk to the door. It was so weird... It was like... I could tell it was a dream. But I still treated it like real life. I think i remember glancing at the mirror. I was older. More slender and much taller. The weird thing was my eye, it was bruised. Like bad, like a burn. I couldn't control myself. It was like being in another persons body. It walked where it wanted to. I couldn't even turn my head. "I" walked up to the door and spun the handle. Then I walked _through_ the door. I spun to the left. and then another left. and then it was a long hallway. With lights flickering. I could here the steps beneath my feet. it felt like carpet. A voice seemed to be in the back of my head, saying something eligible. but it didn't matter at the moment. At the end of the endless hallway. There was a door. With rusty hinges that looked to be made out of rotting wood. I walked through the door again. And I was outside of Kong. I turned my head quickly but it seemed to be slowing down. You know how it is in dreams. And at the top of the hill. Instead of Kong," 2D and Russel looked at each other, then back at he. "There was a huge statue of Murdoc and a young pretty Japenese lady, it scared me and I don't know why it was like having a gut feeling that it was wrong then in the distance I heard a loud SNAP! and the pretty Asian woman was nothing but ash. Murdoc's stone face sneered and smiled evilly. His eyes were... evil... like.. not the way the usual evil is... like... there was no more of the good ol' Murdoc... Just..." Noodle trailed off. She put her elbow on her knee and set her head on her hand. 2D stared at Russel and mouthed something that Noodle couldn't quite make out... Russel nodded and they both looked back at Noodle with yet another worried expression. Noodle was no bloke, she knew there was something they weren't telling her... "What is it guys?" She asked emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. 2D russled her hair. "Oh, eets' nuthin luv... its just that... we think yew shyewd have a tok (talk) with Mudz is all." Noodle's eyebrows creased. "Why?" Russel looked out the window over her bed. 2D coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.. "I said Wh-" Noodle was cut off by Russel standing up abruptly. "Well! I think its early enough for me to start on breakfast! The sun is up an' all. Yo 'D, why dontcha' gimmie a hand in the kitchen? 2D looked up and nodded like a little puppy dog. He bounded up and they both left Noodle alone. Noodle stared in disbelief. Russel never interrupts her. Much less leaves in the middle of a important conversation... Something is wrong... she muttered under her breath. Meanwhile on the other side of her closed door Russel had his head in his hands and 2D was pacing back and forth. "How are we goina' tell 'er?" 2D said with his voice cracking. "Thas' not our problem 'D, and lower yo' voice will ya? Lets go get Mudz.

ANDDDDddd... that was chapter 1! Yea! What what! Sooo I hope your liking it so far please leave some review for meh. Okie? Okie. And im working on Chapter two now after i figure out how to post this... :/


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie yall i think I have figured it out! And so of course round the corner comes nothing but CHAPTER 2! OMG much WOW such FABULOUS ok... wow... umm... lets just start... ENJOY!

Murdoc woke up in his smelly bago next to none other then TWO woman, The usual. He flopped over and stared hazily out at the clock when a flaring headache came on... at the usual time- 1:24. He groaned and flopped back over now facing a brunette bird he probably found at some bar. He pushed him self up to his elbow and lazily shook her arm. He looked over her shoulder to see the other bird who was a blonde with pale skin. The brunette looked up at him and moaned. "We have to leave so early?" She asked. "Grr... yea. Get outta' me' bago loves." He shook the other one on the shoulder. She hazily looked up. "Time for yew ladies to be on ye' way!" He held his head when another pulsate of hangover swept over him. He slouched away from thebed to his mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of whisky. "You aren't drunk enough?" The blonde asked, He gave her a cold stare. "Only way to fight fire is withhh... *hic!* Whisky!" He slurred. "We did that with that?" The blonde asked pulling on a robe and flip flops. "Apparently" The brunette replied putting on yoga pants. Murdoc glared plainly at the wall, Then stood up from the fridge and put a hand on both girls shoulders slowly pulling them off his bed. "Come on neow' down't be difficult!" He kicked open the door and practically flung them outside. "Why don't yew fine ladies come back for round two lata'?" They both grumbled and walked away. He looked down and noticed he still was butt nude. He groaned and slammed the door. Once he was safely inside his bago he pulled up some jeans and commenced relaxing on one of his little chairs shirtless. Then a little rapid _knock knock knock_ could be heard from his door. He groaned and put his hands on his head. "Why awl blooty' keel yew!" He snarled wobbling up from his chair. Then went to the door trying to find the handle. He swung the door open and aimed his fist. Ready to strike at whatever bloke was on the other side of the door. Only, the person there wasn't a bloke. It was little Noodle. He plopped his fist down at his sides. He was always happy to see Noodle. But this time something was wrong. She diddn't hug him or anything... She looked down at her feet and then looked up and gave a quick small smile that quickly faded. "Ay! Is' me' littl' Noods!" He smiled and patted her head. She laughed and reached up to grab his hand. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. She could always talk to Murdoc free of judgement. He just kind of soaked it all up like a sponge. "Well uhh... I'm sure I can help a little if I'm not too drunk!" He cackled. "Why dontcha come in?" She stepped inside on the fluffy redish brown carpet and decided to take a seat on the least dirty chair. He sat on the one across from her and leaned forward."So. what is it love?" He was drunk, but he could tell that Noodle was worried so of course he was concerned... "I had a dream..." She said biting her lip. "I was at my army base, I was older, and then I was outside Kong. And there was 2 big statues of well. A slender pretty Asian woman and... you... then the woman got struck by lightning... I got scared and I don't know why... and you.. smiled evilly... not the usual "joking evil" just EVIL." His grin quickly turned to a frown. He gripped the edge of the chair and seemed to be frozen in shock. She turned her head. "Murdoc?" She asked standing up reaching for his face. His eyes jolted up to her. He half smiled and said- "Yes? _daughter_?"

OKIE well whoo! Chapter two FINISHED! :D hope its not to cheesy for ya and if your gonna hate then well. :D GO AWAYYYyyyyyy... yup! Sorry if you don't like the Noodle/Murdoc Daughter Daddy idea I just thought why not... :/ yup. SEE YA IN CHAPTER 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo I'm here with none other than chapter three to my little story thingy! Last chapter ended a little bit "early" I'll say but this chapter I'm planning on making a little longer then usual... ermm hermm, Enjoy!

Noodle stared back at Murdoc. Was he being serious? Did she hear him wrong? He was lying wasn't he? I mean... this is _Murdoc _he could be trying to joke with her! Right? Noodle then realized she was holding her breath. She puffed and coughed. "W-w-what was that?" She asked. Murdoc rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm yea, I'm your old man..." Noodle then stood up. "I-i-i-i..." She then turned to the door and dashed off. Only... A door frame was in the way. She tripped and fell. Head first. On to the concrete. Murdoc dashed to the door and saw nothing but blood. He jumped down and grabbed Noodle bridal-style. He then began running to the closest source of help. 2D's room that was so close by.. Murdoc's mind was racing. _Oh sweet Satan please don't be dead. _He looked down at what used to be a laughing giddy sweet heart only to see a mangled little lifeless Asian girl. Was this his Noodle? He could see a gash on the side of her face. Oh God he could see bone. He just had to keep putting one foot after the other. He finally reached 2D's room. The door burst open and Murdoc saw 2D sitting on his bed with a keyboard on his lap. 2D glanced up at Murdoc. Then his eyes widened in horror as he saw the mangled body of Noodle propped on Murdoc's arms. "OH MY GAWD!" 2D said as he moved the keyboard out of the way. 2D leaped up and dashed over to Murodc's side. "Fix her up NOW!" he barked he handed Noodle over to 2D. "I need to call and ambulance!" Russel who was smoking a cigar on the other end of the car port could hear Murdoc yelling. He quickly stomped down to 2D's room. 2D brought Noodle into his bathroom. He began rapping up her head with some gauge and tending to her scrapes and bruises. "She's loosing blood fast!" 2D called out from the bathroom. "NO I NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Murdoc yelled into his phone. Murdoc was so lucky he beat up 2D so often. He made it to where 2D had to learn to take care of himself when he had a minor scar or anything of the sort. In one of their fights Murdoc had thrown a beer bottle at the back of his head and 2D had chunks of glass in his head. He quickly took care of it though. Thats why he brought Noodle here. HONK HONK! "Oh thank Satan the ambulance is here! Get Noodle and lets roll!" Murdoc slammed open the door to see not an ambulance but the Geep. "I rode the Geep over here I heard You yellin'." Russel said. "Argh! Move over fatty!" Russel hopped into the backseat right when 2D came outside. "Murdoc thats not an ambulance." "I F****** KNOW FACEACHE GET IN!" Murdoc hopped into the driver seat while 2D handed Noodle to Russel. 2D hopped in the passenger seat and they drove off. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY GURL?" "ITS MY BABY FAT A**!" "Murdoc you know she may be able to hear you right?" "Oh my gosh you guys are such blokes! I EFFING TOLD HER AND THATS WHY WE ARE DRIVING TO THE EFFING HOSPITAL!" 2D stared at Murdoc then turned his head to look at Noodle. She was so pale. "I told her I'm her dad and she ran outside me bago' like some kinda mad man! She tripped and fell face first onto the bloody concrete!" Murdoc sped up even more. The rest of the ride was quiet. When they got to the hospital Noodle looked... dead... Russel had been checking her pulse though and had said she is still alive but barely breathing. (lol) ((Not trying to be rude if you dont get it listen to the song...)) The nurses had signed Noodle in and she was in one of the offices. The rest of the band was sitting out in the waiting room. Well, Russel and 2D were sitting down. Murdoc was yelling at a nurse. "IM HER F****** DAD I SHOULD BE ALOUD TO BE IN THERE WI' HER!" "Sir without her last name being Niccals then you can't go in there. "FINE HER LAST NAME IS NICCALS HER NAME IS EFFING NOODLE NICCALS NOW LET ME IN THERE!" "Sir please I don't want to make the guards take you out." Murdoc snarled. "F***** hospital. Can't see my own daughter. He put his head in his hands and turned to go sit down still cursing under his breath.

WOW. WHAT. A. CHAPTER. Drama overload! Chapter 4 coming sooonnnn! Stay tuned but I'm probably gonna start another one before working on chapter 4... sooo... yea... Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Okieee back with chapter 5! :DDDD yayyy anyhoo some people were mentioning me not having to cuss if I don't want to because I'm bleeping it out and such. But I want to create the feeling of the Gorillaz but don't want to fill my page all up with a bunch of mouthy language. I try to keep it realistic but clean ya know? Anyhoo Chapter 5!

Noodle had been unconscious all that day. It was now 5 pm and the hospital wouldn't let them take her home. Still with "Tests" and what not. Murdoc had been thrown out at least 4 times but kept sneaking back through a window or something.

_Meanwhile in the Doctors office.._

"Sir are you sure we need to do more tests on only a ten year old? A lot of those chemicals can be deadly." The nurse said to the Doctor. "Well of course we need to keep testing! I've never seen results like these!" "But sir the patient may not be able to handl-" "None sense! With results like these we might as well start trying to do something to effect what is happening right here! In my office!" "Okay sir. Whatever you say." "Its just fascinating isn't it? The fact that it _grew _off of her? I've NEVER seen anything of the sort! Maybe I'll get a noble prize!" The doctor smiled a sly smile at what lay before him. Noodle. On her little hospital cot. Harmless, little, Noodle... With _horns._

"Wot is that supposed ta' mean?" 2D asked dumbfounded. "We don't know how it is possible, She should have died... but instead. She grew..." The doctor trailed off. "She grew effing what doc?" Murdoc asked in a exaggerated tone. "Horns. Not like... well... like a goat." Murdoc gulped. "Umm can we please see her?" Russel asked who also kind of diddn't believe what he was hearing. "Well uhh... I guess I don't see an issue with it. Just sign your names here." The doctor said handing out a clip board. Murdoc scribbled his name and Russel did the same. 2D slowly put a light yet crooked 2-D. When they all signed they stormed off through all the doors looking for what may or may not be a Noodle with goat horns. 2D opened the first door to the left. In it was no one but a couple nurses cleaning and such. Russel opened the door across from it to reveal a old lady sitting on the edge of a cot coughing. Russel quickly covered his mouth and closed it quietly. Murdoc barged through the next door. Nothing. 2D tried another. And it creaked open. They could all hear a bunch of voices and a little cough. Noodles cough. They all knew it. They barged in the door witch held a camera crew, doctors, nurses, and little Noodle crammed in the corner. The rest of the Gorillaz couldn't see around all the blasted people! "GET AWAY FROM OUR LITTL' NOODLE!" 2D barked. All turned to 2D at his surprising burst of energy. All heads turned to the door and shuffled out. They all watched as the little pitter pats on the white tile echoed through out the blank room. All leaved accept for one tall slender figure. Noodle's doctor. "Ya' deaf mate? We sai' scoot!" Russel barked. "Nuh uh! I founded this monstrosity and I'm going to be rich off of it!" The young Dr brushed his brown hair out of his eyes to reveal green/yellow eyes. He stood in a stance as if he was guarding something against wild animals. Murdoc saw Noodle from behind the doctor. She was clearly not doing well. Though her face was covered he could still see her limp pale body. Murdoc grit his teeth. "No one calls my little Noodle a monstrosity." Murdoc leaped into action. He swung his left fist smacked the Doctor square in the cheek. When knuckle collided with cheek a loud CRUNCH could be heard through out the room. While Murdoc and the Doctor tussled and turned on the floor 2D and Russel rushed over to Noodle. "Oh God." Russel said under his breath. Noodle lay in bed eyes closed. With long pointy horns coming out each side of her head. The two stood and stared at the long silky black horns. "Why horns?" 2D asked turning to face A bleeding tore up doctor on the floor. The doctor coughed. And blood poured out his mouth. Murdoc stood up dusting himself off while Russel pulled the iv's out of Noodle's arm. "Oh god there's blood." Russel said holding his head with the other arm. "Its horns because of the goat. ya know satanic symbols and what not." The doctor lifted his head. "She *Cough* was going to die. She diddn't then that started to sprout up. And ya know Urghhh... her eyes." 2D turned his head her eyes?" "No time for questions we just need to get home!" Murdoc said grabbing 2D and Russels arm pulling them out into the full hallway leaving the crumpled Doctor to lay in his own misery. The hallway was jam packed with reporters, news critiques, even newspaper writers. All loaded with questions. _This is Tiffany Yale live where a seeming Noodle has grown horns. More on the story coming soon. Mr. Niccals! Is the horns an effect of the injury or some other satanic ritual? _More questions bounced off the walls as Murdoc still held strong to 2D and Russel's arm as he dragged the two outside. Noodle lay in Russels left arm sound asleep. Well probably drugged to sleep but still. Finally some how the band had managed to get outside the hospital with only minor scrapes and bruises. Only.. outside it was even worse. Murdoc clawed the people aside in a effort to keep all the people away from the mesmerizing Noodle. To no avail. Russel stopped Murdoc. And simply handed him Noodle. Murdoc gave a worried look as he had no clue as of how to hold her correctly. He grimaced and swiftly swung her over his shoulder in a santa-bag motion. 2D Raised a brow at the odd movement he had made with the young guitarist. Murdoc simply shrugged it off as Russel swatted people away as if flies. Their success rate to the geep was increasing rapidly. Until they were finally side by side with the geep. Murdoc handed Noodle back to Russel who carefully picked her up in a cradle-like motion and hopped into the front seat. 2D hopped into the passenger seat and Murdoc in the drivers, and they were off! Leaving all the reporters wheezing and coughing from the exhaust from the back of the geep. During the drive everyone was stressed. Murdoc was scratched up from the Doctor and the Paparazzi's wild fights. Russel had bags under his eyes and was stressed to the core. Holding a little girl with horns. 2D was simply making his fingers in the shape of a little human and made it "running" alongside the car. Russel patted Noodle. Her eyes arrupted open. Russel smiled down at her. She stared at Russel.. His mouth opened in awe. "I feel funny" Noodle said. Russel stared not moving. "Russel? what is it? I feel... like there is something in my eye...

Whoa there! Guess you will have to wait til chapter 5! :D harharhar im evil wow... o.o see ya lataaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy yall its Gorillazfanatic here and Im back with chapter 5! Chapter 4 ended a bit "eruptly" ending with Noodle feeling "Something" in her eye. (So many quotation marks!) Anyhoo, I have decided to change the phase to phase 2 so "Things" can happen *wink wink* It has nothing to do with anything accept appearance and age so just enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Russel tapped on 2D's shoulder. "What is it mat-... whoa. Noodle." 2D was also starring at Noodle. "Guys? Whats going on? All I remember is... Having a nightmare..." Noodle trailed off. "Can you see something in my eye? It kinda stings." Noodle stared at Russel. "Uhh... yea... its kinda... covering... your eye." "What do you mean Russel-san?" Noodle giggled. 2D tapped Murdoc on the shoulder. "Wot? Can't yew see I'm blooty drivin?" Murdoc scoffed. "Murdoc you... need to see this." Noodle stared up at the 2 older men in confusion. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She opened her mouth giggling. Murdoc hit a bump in the road and Noodle bounced up being so lightweight. And hit her horns on the bar resting above her head. "What the..." Noodle said scratching her head. Her fingers felt around on her head until they touched something cold and boney. Her hands retracted. Her eyes grew with fear. She slowly put her hands back on her head. "AHHHHHH!" Murdoc swerved around a semi and spinned into a parking lot. "For Satans sake Noodle!" Murdoc turned around to see Noodle sitting there. With horns of course. But instead of a normal cornea in her eyes they held a star. "Ohh s***." Murdoc scoffed. Both 2D and Russel raised a brow. "You know what this is from?" Russel asked. "Well uhh..." Noodle was now breathing hard and scratching at the horns. "Maybe a Satanic ritual? Hmm Oh yea! I made a deal with Satan instead of you ever dying you'll become a demon/child! That must be it!" All turned to Murdoc. "WHAT!?" They all screamed. "Yea heheheheh..." Noodle started screaming and grabbing at her horns with 2D trying to comfort her. Meanwhile in the front seat Russel was punching Murdoc in the face. "BLOOTY RUSSEL STOP ITS MY DAUGUHTER!" Noodle stopped screaming. "Liar!" Russel stopped pounding Murdoc and turned to the small girl. "Huh?" Russel questioned. "Murdoc you did not sign me over to the devil! This is an effect from being your child!" Murdoc coughed. "Well uhh... maybe? I wouldn't really be able to tell ya see... uhh. Its probably becaus-" Russel grabbed Murdoc on the neck. He stood up which made Murdocs legs hang loosely at his sides. He grabbed at his neck. "Filthy animal." Russel said and threw him out onto the asphalt parking lot. Russel jumped in the drivers seat and they all sped off leaving poor ol' Mudzy in the dirt.

_Back at Kong_

Noodle stared in the mirror all alone in her bathroom. _Your going to be stuck like this forever. This is you now. Demons are eternal. You can't die unless... _

"Noodle?" 2D knocked on her door. "Yea? Come in." Noodle replied. 2D opened the door and stood next to Noodle. "Uhh... are yew okay litttl' luv?" He asked putting a supportive arm around her shoulder. Noodle lifted her head. She looked at 2D and smiled.. a little smile that diddn't last long. Her lip quivered. And her eyes teared up. 2D wrapped his arms around her. She flung herself on him and sobbed. His Hello Kinky shirt soaked up Noodles tears. "Oh 2D! I'm going to be stuck like this forever! I'm going to be a freak!" Noodle squeezed 2D harder. "Noodle, I know how you feel. I mean look at me!" 2D pulled Noodle off of him so he could hold her up to see him. He was pretty odd. Black eyes, blue hair, unsettling-ly thin." Noodle sniffed. "You aren't a demon though! Its all because of Murdoc!" This broke 2D's heart. He hated seeing such a strong independent girl bawling all over him because of... ,Murdoc! Noodle leaned against the sink and slunk down to where her bottom was on the floor and her feet were straight out in front of her. 2D sunk down next to her and they both sat there in the awkward quietness. Noodle sniffed. "So Murdoc really is my dad?" 2D sighed. "I wanted to tell yew love its just... I think I'd be beaten up so bad I'd be..." "Dead." Noodle finished his sentence. "Yea..." She nodded in understanding. "Well I guess I shouldn't hate him then... I mean... who is my mom?" Noodle asked looking at 2D. 2D shrugged. "I have no idea." "I know if I'm Murdoc's daughter... I have a bunch of brothers and sisters right? Because well... ya know." "Mmm hmm..." 2D said scratching his back. They both blushed and Noodle could feel the akwardness cloud up and almost choke her. "Why did Murdoc choose to keep me?" Noodle asked. "2D scrunched his legs up to him. "He just likes you I guess." 2D looked at Noodle and she looked back. Why was it so awkward. They hung out all the time... Could Noodle... No no no Noodle pushed the idea of liking 2D into the back of her mind. She couldn't... hes just... so much older... and... handsome. Stop! She realized she had been staring at him and looked away. "Uhh Noods?" 2D asked. "Yea?" She replied. "I think... I may... Love... you..." He said. He blushed real bad and stood up. He shook his head. "Sorry! I uhh..." he trailed off. He awkwardly turned around and left Noodle sitting on the bathroom floor giggling and blushing.

Awweh! So cute! (/^-^)/ Good chapter ending! keep yo' eyes open for chapter 6! :DDDDD Love beams! GORILLAZFANATIC OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Whaddupppp my people! c: GorillazFanatic here and I'm just going to say I'm sorry for anyone who is "uncomfortable" or any of the sort with 2DxNoodle's love thing thats going down. I personally love the idea of toodle but if you don't like it well... sorry? :I Thanks for understanding And thanks for all the positive feedback it really means a lot! Okay so last chapter we ended with young Noodle gigglin and all that business! So lets do this!

Noodle stopped blushing. "Oh my God." She said aloud. Was 2D playing with her? Does it just so happen that 2D manages to love this? A demon/girl? Is he attracted to demons? How long has he liked her? If even? Noodle was nibbling on the end of her blue sweater. "Shoot I need to go to talk to him.." She murmured. She didn't really like the idea of doing that right this second... maybe she should wait a while?

**2D's POV**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Why am I so F***** stupid!

2D sobbed. 2D had been in his room curled up in a ball in front of his bed.

She is freaked out for sure. A man, ten or so years older then her. A creepy old guy hitting on a beautiful attractive smart girl. She deserves so much better then... me.

2D squeezed his eyes shut as tears brimmed around his eyes. He hated crying but felt like it was about time he let it all out.

Why did I have to put such a horrible thing on such a innocent girl? Oh thinking about when she grabbed on to me... Shes so innocent and sweet. Just tryna make her way. I have to do something about that Murdoc... I wanna... I wanna... KILL HIM! All those times he beat me up.. urgh at least hes gone now. But probably not for long. He'd come back around and awkwardly appear in his bago or some s***.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He laid on his back and looked up at the fan. Thoughts bounced through out his empty skull. He squeezed his eyes tight. He slowly opened his black voids and shot up. He, Stuart Pot, had an idea.

Noodle laid on the couch curled up in a fuzzy blanket watching Doctor Who. She sighed as the ending credits pulled up on the screen. She sighed and clicked the large tv off. She laid back and closed her eyes for a sec. She heard a cough and her eyes opened. 2D stood in the doorway.

"Uhh... I'm, goin out."

2D said grabbing at his jacket

"Okie toochi want me to come?"

2D blushed and then looked down at his feet.

"Nah..."

Noodle's smile faded

"Okay.. stay safe."

He looked up and nodded.

"K."

He turned and headed to the door. The vocalist twisted the nob and opened it. Murdoc, stood on the other side. Keys in hand. 2D glared and simply turned back to Noodle.

"Will yew be okay if I leave still?"

He asked turning toward Murdoc again. Murdoc shrugged and looked at his feet. A grimace crossed his face.

"We'll be fine faceache! Just blooty' leave!"

2D snarled and walked down the steps. Murdoc closed the door behind him.

"Well then."

Noodle glared at Murdoc and simply stood up and walked out of the room... well... almost. When she walked through the door way her horns rammed into the side of the door frame.

"I can't even F******* walk through a effing door!"

Noodle sobbed. Murdoc snarled.

"Yew can't cuss littl' lady! *belch*" Murdoc barked

Noodle spun around.

"Excuse me?"

"Yew're tew young! I'm your dad and I state that yew can't cuss!"

*Sniff sniff*

"Are you effing drunk?"

"No.."

Murdoc slurred.

"You are! I can smell it on you!"

She stomped up to Murdoc. Noodle got all up in his face

"You are effing drunk and you come home to yell at your daughter?!"

Noodle flared and reached out a hand. She quickly smacked Murdoc in the face. Murdoc's eyes flared with self content.

"DON'T YOU F****** TOUCH ME SICK WHORE!" Murdoc yelled. He reached his _fist _up and punched Noodle across the face.

Noodle flew to the ground. Murdoc coughed and turned to the corner of the room. He then commenced vomiting. He reached for a rum bottle laying next to him. Empty. He stood up bottle still in hand. He stumbled a bit then turned facing the bruised girl on the floor.

"Spoiled brat." He slurred

He then full force threw the bottle at the back of Noodle's head.

Murdoc flopped down into his own vomit in a intoxicated nap. Noodle's head was bleeding out onto the tile floor, she too, unconscious.

HOLY. WOW WHAT? OKAY UMM.. I feel like its a bit "much" but whatcha gonna do v(^-^)v Anyhoo chapter 7 comin soon! :3 buh-bi


End file.
